liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosy (199)
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to humiliate enemies by digging up their most embarrassing secrets, but had a flaw in his programming so that he only reveals juicy gossip. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". Bio Experiment 199 was the 199th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to reveal his enemies' most humiliating secrets, but due to a glitch in his program, he preferred juicy gossip rather than anything important. 199 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 199 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 199, disguised as a kid, had watched the new ''Wasp Mummies movie. As he exited the theater, he revealed the secret ending aloud to Lilo and Stitch before sauntering off. Stitch, at that moment, saw through 199's disguise and captured him. 199 then rummaged through Lilo's duffel bag and dug up her diary. Lilo and Stitch later took 199, named Nosy, back to their house, where he began to snoop around and unearth numerous secrets. When Keoni and his father arrived at the Pelekai residence, invited to brunch, Nosy intervened by unveiling the Pelekais' secrets to the Jamesons. He first blurted out that Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Nosy himself were actually aliens, and then mentioned Lilo's obsessive crush on Keoni. As a result, Stitch got rid of Nosy, slammed a container over him, and handed him to Gantu as a present. Delighted, Gantu expected Nosy to disclose all of Lilo and Stitch's experiment files. Instead, he talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to Experiment 625, prompting Gantu to send Nosy to Hämsterviel. At the prison asteroid, when Nosy revealed Gantu and Reuben's secret disrespect towards Hämsterviel, the latter sent him back to Gantu as revenge (though Nosy first was able to steal Hämsterviel's diary). Nosy read Gantu Hämsterviel's diary, but the former was then kicked out of Gantu's ship for the trouble he caused. Thus, Nosy returned to the Pelekais' home, where he gossiped constantly and even exposed Stitch as an alien genetic experiment after their tussle. However, he was shortly after recaptured by Gantu, which Lilo and Stitch allowed him to do without hesitation. Back at Gantu's ship, Nosy and Reuben exchanged rumors about Gantu. In "Spike", Nosy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He revealed to everyone that Pleakley's antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green before being reprimanded. Shortly after, Pleakley used Nosy in his aromatherapy (in which he rubbed Nosy with a smelly fish). When the other experiments later began to cause chaos, Nosy was chased by Spike through the house. Near the end of the episode, Nosy tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying therapy. In "Woops", Nosy was sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Afterwards, Woops accidentally smashed open Nosy's containment orb, allowing him to escape. In "Snafu", Nosy traveled to the Pelekais' house, angry with Lilo for abandoning him and the other captive experiments to Gantu. He also revealed when Gantu's ship was empty and spied on Gantu and Reuben, who were foiled by Experiment 120 while attempting to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Nosy did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Nosy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime, including one instance where he revealed everyone's secrets around the island. He became such a nuisance that Angel pummeled him in the end. In another episode, Nosy divulged Delia and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba on live television. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed and programmed. He will somehow try and discover any juicy info that can be listened to, read, or unveiled in any way, and uncaringly nose his way through other people's business. He will also tell anybody whatever he has managed to dig up, mostly embarrassing things. This is useful when needing to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless since Nosy likes to gossip about humiliating secrets rather than items of strategy, due to his glitch. One of Nosy's most biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally – he could talk for long hours about stuff. He is also shown to be very emotional and sensitive, as he was seen crying after Pleakley managed to tame Spike during the E.A.R.W.A.X. seminar. He can hold a grudge, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself, such as never being rescued from his capture. Last of all, Nosy is never a fighter – when a battle comes his way, he will run away screaming rather than stand up and fight for himself. Biology Appearance Nosy is a magenta wombat/pig-like experiment with a pink underbelly from the chin down; a huge, round, reddish-brown nose, roughly taking up a good-sized amount of his entire head; a round body with thick, stubby legs ending in round feet and dotted with black toes; small, flabby arms ending in three fingers on each hand without any claws; a large wide mouth with a much bigger lantern jaw; little black eyes; small rabbit-like ears pointed downward; a large, black, blotch-shaped pattern on his back; and two black stripes on the front of his legs. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human and is highly durable, though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master. Due to a programming glitch, however, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak fluently, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of trying to fight. Trivia *Nosy bears a great resemblance to Pain from Hercules in both appearance and personality, and even sharing the same voice actor, Bobcat Goldthwait. *His name is derived from both his abnormally-sized nose and the adjective meaning "to show too much curiosity about other people's business." *According to Jumba, Nosy is one of his favorite experiments. *Nosy was activated off-screen. *Nosy is one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *In "Spike", Nosy was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Fibber, Bonnie, and Clyde are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *Nosy's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments